Blog użytkownika:Pipes353/4. Plaża
Rodziały będą w pojedynczych postach ^^ Więc jeśli pytacie o C.D. i odpiszę kiedy będzie to trawdopodobnie będzie nowy post ^^ - Jesteście najbardziej bezmózgimi osobami, jakich zam! –Szpadka cała mokra wyszła z wody i zaczęła piorunować Sączysmarka oraz swojego brata. Spojrzała na mnie i się uśmiechnęła. Rozłożyła ręce i zaczęła do mnie niebezpiecznie podchodzić. Wycofałam się. Tak jak jej mówiłam byłam w sukience, ale oprócz tego dzięki niej miałam strój kąpielowy. - Nie zbliżaj się –powiedziałam i zaczęłam biec tyłem nie spuszczając wzroku z niej. Dziewczyna zaczęła się śmiać jak psychopatyczny człowiek. To nie było normalne. - Pomóżcie mi! Ona chce uciec przed Njord’em! Bogiem mórz! –powiedziała z uśmiechem godnym zabójcy –No chyba nie chcesz rozgniewać boga? - A ciebie niech Aegir pochłonie! –krzyknęłam i jakby na zawołanie jedna fala uniosła się niebezpiecznie i trafiła w Szpadkę, która odpłynęła kawałek i zaczęła po raz kolejny wychodzić na ląd –No i masz za swoje. Cofnęłam się parę kroków, gdy poczułam jak ktoś bierze mnie na ręce. Spojrzałam za siebie i zobaczyłam brata, który uśmiechnął się i zaczął prowadzić mnie w stronę morza. Wierzyłam, że mnie nie puści, bo w końcu jego noga pod wpływem morskiej wody mogła mu zardzewieć. Ten nie robiąc sobie nic z tego wszedł po pas do wody i co raz głębiej, po czym mnie puścił a ja z pluskiem wylądowałam w wodzie. Chodź nie było głęboko to zaczęłam nurkować i z otwartymi oczami poszukiwałam muszelek. Tam gdzie przedtem mieszkałam muszelek było dużo i to dużych. Tu niestety nie było nic prócz małych kamyczków i glonów nie wspominając o małych rybkach. W oddali, jeśli mój wzrok się nie mylił jakaś niebieska plamka poruszała się, lecz nie w moją stronę a w bok. W końcu to była mielizna a jeśli to był smok to nie dopłynąłby do mnie, bo zabrakłoby mu wody. Wynurzyłam się z wody i spojrzałam na plaże. Pod wodą byłam niespełna minutę a ludzi nie było na plaży tylko zmierzali w moją stronę. No może oprócz Czkawki, który wyczyszczał swoją protezę z mokrego piasku. Było nas dokładnie ze mną licząc, 6 bo niektórzy nie chcieli przyjść… Ech, ale jak tak o nim myślę to wszystko zamienia się w przesłodzone Love Story, które już raz przeżyłam bez happy end’u. Wzięłam wdech i znów się zanurzyłam pod wodę. Woda sprawiała, że mogłam myśleć w ciszy, która miała też minusy, na przykład dzwonienie w uszach. Jednak i do tego da się przyzwyczaić. Zaczęłam płynąc przed siebie a gdy już byłam pewna, że żadna z osób mnie nie zaczepi po prostu zamknęłam oczy. Woda sama mnie uniosła. Odwróciłam się szybko i wyluzowałam. Spojrzałam w niebo leżąc nadal na wodzie. Co parę minut bezchmurne niebo przeszywał smok. Przypomniała mi się zorza, która jak na razie się kuruje pod nadzorem Szczerbatka. Najwyraźniej ją polubił chodź ona zbytnio za nim nie przepadała. Cóż, ale tyle dobrze, że przyzwyczaiła się do ludzi mama sama potwierdziła, że jeszcze nigdy nie spotkała tak inteligentnej i opanowanej smoczycy. Zaczęłam wypływać na ląd a kiedy poczułam grząski ląd pod stopami stanęłam na ziemi i spojrzałam po raz kolejny na ludzi, którzy nadal siedzieli w wodzie chodź już połowa teraz wyszła. Mieczyk wyszczerzył się i pomachał mi. Przewróciłam oczami. Wyszłam na plaże. Schyliłam się i zaczęłam wykręcać wodę z moich włosów. Spojrzałam na wszystkich z delikatnym uśmiechem. Nagle przed mną pojawił się Mieczyk. Zważyłam oczy w szparki a ten z uśmiechem uniósł mój podbródek i musnął moje wargi. Czułam delikatny zarost na moim podbródku, lecz czy nie to nie miało teraz znaczenia? Spojrzałam na chłopaka ze spojrzeniem godnym najstraszliwszego boga. Spojrzałam na ludzi. Szczęka Szpadki opadła do ziemi a 4 metry po mojej lewej zobaczyłam Eret’a. Myślałam, że się zezłości a wyglądał na opanowanego, lecz czy nie pod tą maską może kryć się zabójca. Podszedł niebezpiecznie do Mieczyka. Jego oczy były godne złego byka. Czyli jednym słowem Mieczyk był martwy. - Jak śmiałeś –warknął i wyciągnął u jego twarzy zaciśniętą pięść. Mieczyk zapiszczał jak mała dziewczynka tak wysokim sopranikiem, że Szpadka zaczęła rżeć. - Ja… Ja… -jąkał się, ale w końcu wyprostował się i dumnie wypiął pierś –Ona nie jest twoją dziewczyną, więc myślałem, że mam jeszcze jakieś u niej szanse. - Nie masz –warknął i chwycił go za ucho, po czym zaczął go ciągnąć przed siebie. Spojrzałam na wszystkich. Większość miała grobowe miny no może oprócz Szpadki, która turlała się po piasku śmiejąc się i pochrumkując przy okazji. *** Tak, więc uznam, że Eter jest bardzo kreatywnym mężczyznom. Na jednym gołym badylu gdzie zazwyczaj wieszane były flagi, na którymś z domu powiesił tam Mieczyka. Dokładnie, że tak to ujmę owy badyl przechodził przez naciągnięte do granic możliwości majciochy. I tak oto mieczyk stał się flagą. Niektórzy z wikingów śmiali się inni wręcz byli oburzeni no może oprócz Pyskacza, który z uznaniem poklepał Ereta za owe dokonanie. Ja bym go za to nie poklepała. W końcu powiesił chłopaka za majtki… To upokarzające, ale przynajmniej ma za swoje. Uśmiechnęłam się do chłopaka i wzięłam go pod rękę. Włosy miałam nadal mokre, ale cóż nie było aż tak gorąco żeby wyschły w trzy sekundy. - Jesteś okrutny –prychnęłam z rozbawieniem –To ja chciałam mu przyłożyć. Jednakże dziękuję ci za to, że dostał za swoje. Chodź nieźle go upokorzyłeś. Wiesz, że Szpadka będzie lała z tego przez kolejny miesiąc? - No cóż już tak to jest, kiedy się kogoś kocha –zaśmiał się. - Oh…, Jakie to słodkie –powiedziałam i spojrzałam na niego wzrokiem małego cielaka. Zaczęłam chichotać a on nadal nie rozumiał, o co mi chodzi. Cóż czasami sama nie wiedziałam, o co mi chodzi. Szliśmy, więc tak przed siebie, kiedy nagle z nikąd wyskoczyła nocna furia i powaliła mnie na ziemie. Było do wyboru albo Zorza albo Szczerbatek. Poczułam wilgotny jęzor na policzku. Próbowałam dojrzeć skrzydło, które powinno być opatrzone no i nie było. Czyli do ziemi przygniatał mnie kochany Szczerbólec. Próbowałam go odepchnąć a przynajmniej odepchnąć jego pysk. Tyle, że to bydle troszku ważyło a ja porównując z nim trochę sporo mniej. - Szczerbatek zejdź ze mnie –zaczęło mi się robić duszno, ale nie, dlatego że smoczek przygniatał mi klatę piersiową tyle że po prostu był za blisko. Zaczęło robić mi się ciemno przed oczami. Jakbym zaczęła ślepnąć i w końcu oślepłam, bo nic nie widziałam. Pisnęłam. - Ej stary odejdź od niej –glos Czkawki, lecz gdzie od był. Rozglądałam się, chciałam by ta ślepota minęła a jednak nadal trwała. Smok zlazł ze mnie i tyle czułam, lecz nie potrafiłam już sama powstać. Już nie raz tak się działo. Koło smoka robiło mi się słabo a mroczki sprawiły, że nic nie widziałam nawet przez dobrą minutę. Pamiętam o zimnej, wilgotnej szmatce przykładanej do skroni i do czoła. - Ja… Przynieście mi szybko zimną szmatkę –powiedziałam stanowczo przed siebie. – Ja nic nie widzę. Nie mówicie nikomu proszę tylko o zimną wilgotną szmatkę. Proszę tylko 0 paniki, bo to nie pomaga. Ktoś odbiegł, bo tyle słyszałam. Poczułam, że ktoś delikatnie chwyta mnie za dłoń, więc wstałam. Zamykałam i otwierałam oczy, lecz czułam się coraz to gorzej. Po chwili dostałam do rąk mokrą szmatkę przyłożyłam ją sobie do skroni chodź to działało to nie tak szybko po prostu mroczki pomału ustępowały a ja wreszcie mogłam znów dojrzeć promienie słoneczka. Co po chwili w mroku nie było najpiękniejszym widokiem gdyż świeciło za ostro. Usiadłam na ziemi i zaczęłam głęboko oddychać, to nie było jakieś tam zasłabnięcie gdyż zdarzało mi się tylko w obecności smoków. - Ej nic ci nie jest? –spytał Czkawka –Wyglądasz jak śmierć. Chodź to chyba za drastycznie powiedziane…, Co najmniej jak zmora na wakacjach. - Pocieszające braciszku, bardzo pocieszające –prychnęłam w jego stronę –Chodź przynajmniej nie wyglądam jak mama o poranku… Ups złe porównanie. - Miejmy nadzieje, że nie usłyszała –zaśmiał się czkawka a za jego plecami jak grzyb po deszczu po prostu wyrosła mama z parszywym uśmieszkiem na twarzy. - Czego nie usłyszałam? –zaśmiała się –Chyba już wiem. Od razu szykować dwa wesela? - Co?! –cała nasza trójka odezwała się jednocześnie. Gdyby była jeszcze Astrid to wyglądałoby komicznie gdyż każdy z nas oblał się rumieńcem. Uważałam zawsze, że to zbyt delikatny temat nawet, jeśli zaczyna rodzic. Zawsze próbowałam się wszystkiego wyprzeć, jeśli ten temat jest podejmowany. Na przykład zawsze, kiedy podobny temat podejmowała Xena zawsze mówiłam, że nikt mi się nie podoba, lecz i tak w końcu się poddawałam. Ta presja wywarta przez jej wzrok, lecz nadal do końca wiedziałam czy aby na pewno coś czuję to owej osoby. Ta presja sprawia, że się przyznajesz nawet, jeśli to nie jest prawda. - Żartowałam –powiedziała z uśmiechem na ustach odsłaniając śnieżnobiałe zęby. Nie to nie było śmieszne. Tragiczne, tak, śmieszne, nie. Cóż taki już urok rodziców, bo jak masz kolegę to zaraz chłopak a jak chłopaka to i zaraz męża. Nigdy nie ogarniałam podejścia rodziców to związków ich dzieci. Czy oni sami nigdy nie byli młodzi? Może ich rodzice też wywierali na nich taką presje? Nie chce mi się wierzyć. - Przygotowana na święto Thora? –spytała mama a ja zaprzeczyłam. No, bo cóż tam gdzie mieszkałam byłam prawie na równi z slumsami. To oznacza brak jakiś tam wykwintnych sukienek czy nawet pantofli. Zazwyczaj Xena pracowała na czarno a ja, że tak to ujmę na biało lub na czysto. Pracowałam w bibliotece i muszę przyznać, że było to o wiele ciekawsze zajęcie niż siedzenie tu. Bo tam to było jak wpuścić alkoholika do winiarni lub masochistę do schowka na broń. Cóż miałam słabość do książek. W sierocińcu mnie nauczyli czytać i pisać gdyż to był wyższy sierociniec nie jakiś tam sierociniec ze dziećmi ulicy włącznie. Chodź czasami mnie to zastanawiało. Dlaczego mnie przyjęli skoro nie miałam nic, bo nawet mnie nie przedstawiono. Czyli po części mogli pomyśleć, że byłam takim dzieckiem ulicy. - Nie miałam skąd mieć sukni gdyż w sierocińcu takich rzeczy nie dostawaliśmy od tak nawet na święto –powiedziałam –Najgorsze było jednak to, że oni nie zawsze wierzyli w naszych bogów. Mieli też swoich. Czyli tak naprawdę nie mogłam nawet świąt niektórych obchodzić. Lecz dzięki bogom miałam, Xene która też pochodziła z północy i już od najmłodszych lat pamiętała od świętach. -, Czyli jednym słowem… Nie masz nic? –spytała a ja przytaknęłam. Westchnęła. –Chodź. Znam jedną dziewczynę, która powinna mieć sukienkę twojego rozmiaru a z resztą świetnie szyje. I do tego nie jestem pewna, ale powinnaś ją znać chodź długo ją nie widziałaś… C.D.N. A co w następnym odcinku: ''- Lydia?! -krzyknęła nie wierząc w to co widzi...'' Muzyka kojiła moje uszy. Słysząc ją wiedziałam że jestem w domu.... Czyż tak piękną noc jak ta mogła być jeszcze piękniejsza?... ''- Czy wyjdziesz za mnie?...'' Hue hue wredna ja ^.^ Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania